Broken Rules
by xLeopardx
Summary: ***STOPPED INDEFINITELY*** I needed to get into Konoha Academy; it was my only option. The problem is that the only room available is with 2 rude, popular, mysterious guys named Neji Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha.
1. Roommates

**I wanted to take a break from my other story. I don't know if I'll continue that one or not. Sorry if you read my other story and were waiting for me to update. But anyway, here's one that I like better. Hopefully you'll like it, too. :)**

**Disclaimer -- I do not own Naruto, or the characters.**

-

Full Summary:

I needed to get into Konoha Academy -- it was my only option. The problem is that the only room available is with two rude, popular, mysterious guys named Neji Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha. So now I, Tenten, am the enemy of all this school's jealous fangirls. And with other tougher, unknown obstacles getting in the way, I can tell this is going to be a long, long year. Great. Hopefully my new-found best friends Sakura, Ino, and Hinata will help me through this year -- If I even make it! Eventual NejiTen.

-

* * *

**Chapter 1: Roommates**

"Please," I begged to Tsunade.

"I'm sorry. There's no rooms left at this school. I could suggest another --" Tsunade replied.

"No! Konoha Academy is the only school within 50 miles. Please; there has to be at least _one_ room left," I interrupted her.

"No."

"Are you sure?" I must have been annoying her.

"Positive," she replied.

Ugh. I didn't want it to have to come down to this.

It's the only choice I have.

"Please, my parents died a few years ago, and my Aunt and Uncle are nightmares. You have to let me in," I said, sniffling.

"No rooms are available. Well, none that you could live in anyway," Tsunade said.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked her.

"Well, there is one room . . ." Tsunade said, thinking.

"Well then, what's the problem?" I said, almost yelling.

"The two that live there are both boys," she explained.

"Oh. I see," I responded sadly. "Well, can't you make an exception?"

"I'm sorry, I can't. I wish I could. Rules are rules. And it says in the rules that we cannot put boys and girls in the same room together. It could cause many problems."

I growled. "Please."

"No, I'm sorry Miss Tenten," Tsunade replied, looking at some papers.

I just stood there. I didn't want to go back to my Aunt and Uncle's house. It was horrible there.

There had to be a way to get into this school.

Tsunade glanced at me a few times, obviously wanting me to leave the room.

But I didn't move.

A few minutes later, two more people walked into the room. One of them was a woman holding a pig, and the other was an older man reading a book.

"Oh! Shizune, Jiraiya, I'm glad you could come," Tsunade said, greeting the people. She looked over at me. "Tenten, could you please leave? We have some important business to take care of."

I suddenly had a thought that might help me.

"If rules are rules, then how come she gets to carry a pig, and he's reading a perverted book, and you're drinking alcohol? Don't tell me there's no rules against that!" I yelled, looking at Tsunade's bottle on her desk.

Tsunade glared at me. "That's an exception."

"Why? It doesn't make any sense to me. Then how come you can't make an exception --" I continued.

"It's an entirely different story," Tsunade said.

"No, it's not!" I argued. "And you know it!"

"Being in the same room with guys could lead to an investigation and I could get ---" Tsunade started, but I interrupted again.

"And reading an adult book, and drinking alcohol in a student environment wouldn't?" I questioned.

She looked at me for awhile, thinking of what to say. She could argue all she wanted, but I knew I had won.

Ha! I should become a lawyer or something.

"Well, yes, but . . . the student's parents would call, and it'd be far worse if that happened......"

"How would that happen if the students don't tell the parents about it? Why don't you ask those two guys if they're okay with it."

She suddenly smiled slightly. "Fine. We could use someone with your intelligence at this school anyway. But there's three conditions . . ." She started.

I started cheering inside of my head. It didn't matter. I would get to go to this school and live a normal life. I nodded.

"Here they are:

One: If anything happens, you are to report it immediately to us.

Two: When another room becomes available, you will move out immediately . . .

And Three: Don't tell the authorities about anything you saw here today . . ." she said, glancing at the bottle on her desk.

"Of course," I agreed.

"Now, here's your key, and Shizune will show you to your room....." Tsunade stated. "The two people you'll be staying with are Neji Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha. They're good students. I wouldn't expect any problems from them."

I nodded again, and walked out of the room, following the lady with the pig.

What a strange school.

******

"Here's your room," Shizune announced. "I better get back to Tsunade." She mumbled, and sprinted down the hallway, with the pig (who's name I learned was Tonton. Isn't it similar to my name? Great.)

I gulped, and silently opened the door. The room was fairly large, and two boys were sitting on a bunk bed, watching the TV.

I saw a single-bed on the other side of the room, and it was empty, but the bed was made.

"Um, hello?" I whispered. Two pairs of eyes directed their attention towards me.

"You must be our new roommate. We received a phone call from the principal," a boy with long-brown hair stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah. I'm Tenten," I said, introducing myself.

"My name is Neji Hyuga," the brown-haired boy said.

I nodded.

The other boy, who had black hair, with eyes to match it, said, "I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

"Nice to meet you," I muttered.

"That's your bed over there," Neji said, while pointing.

"Okay. Thanks," I replied to him.

I unpacked all of my belongings and collapsed on my bed.

Both of their eyes were glued to the TV -- It was a baseball game. Not that I minded or anything. I actually enjoyed watching sports, sometimes. Keyword: Sometimes.

About twenty minutes later, there was a knock on the door. I took this opportunity to take a break from the oh-so-exciting world of sports, and said to Neji and Sasuke, "I'll get it."

They didn't respond, so I jumped off of the bed, and opened the door.

I was faced by three girls. One of them had pink hair, and green eyes. The other had long blonde hair and blue eyes. Lastly, the other one had dark blue/black hair, and her eyes were pale and resembled someone's . . .

"Hello?" I said to them.

"Hello! We're just here to introduce ourselves. You're not busy, are you?" The pink-haired one said, excitedly.

"No," I replied.

"Okay, great, let's go!" The blonde chirped.

"Where are we going?" I asked them.

"To our room. Across the hall," the blonde replied.

"Okay . . . I'm leaving!" I said to Neji and Sasuke -- if they cared at all. No response. Rude jerks.

They dragged me inside a very colorful room, with posters all over the place. At least not everyone at this school was rude and obnoxious.

"Oh! By the way, I'm Ino," The blonde girl announced, happily.

"I'm Sakura," the pink haired girl said.

"A-And I'm Hinata. Nice to meet you," the shy girl said, well . . . shyly?

"I'm Tenten," I said to them smiling.

"Okay, Tenny," Sakura started.

"Tenny?"

"Do you like your new roommates?" Sakura asked.

"They seem okay, I guess. Not very talkative."

"They hardly ever talk to _anybody_," Ino explained. "But that makes them so much more mysterious, and hot!" Ino yelled.

Sakura glared at Ino. "Yeah. They have their own fanclub with like a hundred fangirls. Um, I-I like Sasuke."

"And so do I!" Ino announced.

Sakura and Ino exchanged death-glares.

"But Neji's okay," Sakura said, looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah," Ino agreed.

Hinata finally spoke up. "N-Neji's my cousin, Tenten."

That's who her eyes looked like! "Oh, that stinks."

Ino and Sakura started giggling. I didn't exactly know why.

"What should we do now? " Ino asked.

Sakura rested her head on her hand, obviously thinking. "I don't know."

Hinata was sitting on a chair, not saying anything. She seemed pretty shy.

"I got it!" Ino screamed after a few minutes of thinking.

"You have an idea? What a shocker," Sakura said.

Ino stared at her. "Shut up, Forehead."

"Pig!" Sakura yelled.

(Apparently those were the insults they had for each other.)

"Forehead!"

"Pig!"

"Forehead!"

"Pig!"

Hinata looked at the two of them, but she must have been too shy to say anything.

"Forehead!"

"Pig!"

"Stop it!" I interrupted.

They quickly looked at me. "Sorry," they both replied.

"Now, what was your idea, Ino?" Sakura said to Ino.

"We should introduce Tenten to everyone else," Ino said.

"Great idea," Sakura replied.

"Everyone else?" I said, quietly.

"Yeah! Well, you met Neji and Sasuke, but there's still Naruto, Sai, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro," Ino explained.

Wow. That's a lot of people.

"Ugh. You forgot Tayuya and Karin," Sakura said, sticking her tongue out. "But don't invite them."

"Oh, right," Ino said, wrinkling her nose. She picked up the phone, and called about twelve other people and told them all to come over.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. I was introduced to three guys who were Naruto, Sai, and Kiba.

Naruto was a hyper-blonde boy who constantly spoke of random topics.

Sai was a boy who almost looked like Sasuke, except his skin was much paler. Almost completely white. He didn't talk much.

Kiba and Naruto, I assumed were friends, and Kiba carried a small dog on his shoulder. I wasn't sure if their were rules against pets but I didn't want to say anything.

Then I was introduced to Shino, Shikamaru, and Choji.

Shino was a mysterious boy who had an odd fascination with insects.

Shikamaru pretty much just came and fell asleep in the chair. Couldn't he have just done that at home?

Choji was eating all the snacks that Ino had put out.

Later, Lee, Gaara, and Kankuro arrived.

Lee had a bowl-cut, and large eyebrows, but he seemed nice. He kept going on about youth, and his idol, one of the teachers at the school, Gai-sensei.

Gaara was mostly quiet, but he was more talkative than Sasuke.

Kankuro brought a puppet along with him, and he was wearing make up. Strange boy, I'll tell you.

When I thought that that was it, three girls came to the door. Ino wrinkled her nose.

It must've been Tayuya and Karin.

"Oh, Temari, this is Tenten!" Ino said. "And . . . Tayuya and Karin."

Temari had her hair in four pig-tails, which was an odd hairstyle if you ask me, but who am I to talk? I wear my hair in two buns on the side of my head.

Tayuya and Karin walked over to me. "What's up with your hair?" Tayuya asked.

"What do you mean?" I replied.

"It's in two hideous buns," Karin said.

I gritted my teeth.

Ino noticed. "Hey, who invited you two, anyway? I only remember inviting Temari."

They both glared at Ino. "We invited ourselves."

"Then you can both un-invite, 'yourselves'," Ino replied to them.

"Whatever," they said, and they left the room, slamming the door along the way.

"Don't pay attention to them. They're probably jealous that you get to sleep in the same room as Neji and Sasuke. Temari was just unlucky to end up with them as roommates," Ino said, sighing.

"Oh."

A few minutes later, Naruto came up to me and asked, "Hey, do you like ramen?"

I looked at him, confused. "Yeah?"

"I can tell we'll be great friends already!" Naruto replied, smiling a goofy grin.

I smiled back.

After being introduced to everyone (trust me, it's a lot of people) it was about 5pm. After everyone left, I already had forgotten some of the names. I'd probably get used to them eventually.

I would have school tomorrow, and I didn't know what that would be like.

When I returned to the room, Neji was on his bed, writing something. I assumed it was homework.

I didn't want to say anything to him, but I felt like I wanted to start a conversation.

He looked up at me for a brief moment when I sat down on the bed, so I took the opportunity to say something.

"So . . . at this school, is everyone nice?" I asked him, fiddling with the sleeve of my shirt.

He didn't reply, but he kept staring at me. It was starting to get slightly disturbing.

"Are they. . .?" I asked again.

No reply.

Now, I decided was the time to be rude back to him. "Is something wrong with your voice?"

"No," he finally replied.

"Then how come you wouldn't answer?"

He sighed. "I didn't think you'd like the answer."

I had a confused look on my face for a moment, but soon I realized what he meant. "So, they're mean to everyone?"

"No. It will probably be just you," Neji said.

Wow. That's reassuring.

"Why?" I asked him.

He looked at me, unbelieving. "It's not that difficult to figure out _why._"

That's when it came to me. "Oh."

The 'F' word. Fangirls.

He stuffed his books back into his backpack, and left the room.

That gave me time to think.

If Tayuya and Karin were so rude to me because I was Neji and Sasuke's new roommate, I wondered how many other people at this school would react the same way.

_They have their own fanclub with like a hundred fangirls . . . _Sakura had said. If that was true, I would have to deal with about a hundred jealous girls.

Great. Just what I needed.

I could tell that this was going to cause me some problems because of the rule that I had broken in this school.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**THE END!**

**If you think it's interesting, please review and tell me that. Or else I might think that people don't like it, and I will not update as quickly. It only takes like a minute of your time to review! I usually update every 1-2 weeks, unless something gets in the way, like school.  
**

**I'm also open for suggestions! Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. First Day

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed! Sorry it took longer than I expected. I had a slight writer's block for a few days.  
**

**Disclaimer -- I do not own Naruto, or the characters.**

-

* * *

**The Next Morning:**

I slammed my fist against the bathroom door. "Open up!"

"Hn," Neji said for the five-thousandth time today.

I didn't even know what that meant.

"If you say that one more time -- when you come out of this bathroom -- I'm going to strangle you!" I said, pressing my face against the door.

No response.

I sighed. "Other people live here too, you know. I'm going to be late!"

"Hn," he said, and a few minutes later he opened the door. "What is it?"

I growled. "I need to brush my teeth," I said, frustrated. He quietly stepped out of the way as I walked in. "What were you doing for half an hour in there?"

"Is that your business?" Neji replied rudely. What a jerk.

"Yeah. It is. I've been waiting to go in for half an hour."

"Brushing my hair," he whispered so softly that I wondered if I had imagined what he said.

I had to struggle to keep from laughing. It was just sort of funny because he had longer hair than I did.

I looked at him for a long moment, but then slammed the door in his face, and started brushing my teeth.

I thought I heard him mumble 'Hn' again but I wasn't too sure.

After I had finished, I fixed the two buns that were on the side of my head. They had been messed up from when I was sleeping.

Yep. I sleep with the buns in my hair. Is that a problem?

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was glad that this school didn't have a uniform. I would much rather wear jeans and a T-shirt, than have to wear a skirt.

When I walked out of the bathroom, I searched through my belongings until I found what I wanted. I put a necklace around my neck. It had the letter 'T' engraved on it. I smiled slightly. It was my good luck charm.

I would need it.

I looked over at Sasuke's bed. He was awake, too.

Today was going to be my first day of school here.

Neji had said last night that I probably wouldn't be too popular with most of the girls. That they would hate me.

I hoped he was wrong. I didn't need enemies.

I would get rid of these two stupid roommates very quickly if it meant that more people would like me.

I placed my hand on the doorknob, and started turning it. "I'm leaving." I didn't know if they cared or not. Probably not. I mean, why should they?

When I walked out into the hallway, I heard Sakura, Ino, and Hinata talking from inside their room.

I could only hear fragments of the conversation.

"Where's my brush?"

"We're going to be late!"

"Forehead!"

"Pig!"

"Stop fighting . . ." I heard a small voice whisper. Hinata.

I pounded my fist against the door. When Ino opened it, her eyes immediately widened.

"What?" I asked.

"You want me to fix your hair?"

"NO!" I screeched.

"Oh, well, then why are you here?"

"I was wondering . . . if you could show me where the office is . . .?" It sounded like more of a question as I said it.

"I-I can show you, T-Tenten," Hinata stuttered.

"Oh, okay. Thanks!"

For most of the time to the office, both Hinata and I were silent. I hated silence.

"So. . . do Sakura and Ino fight like that a lot?"

Hinata glanced over at me. "Y-Y-Yeah."

"Oh." I frowned. "Every day?"

"P-Pretty much."

"Wonderful."

She chuckled a little bit. "You get used to it."

I sighed. That's when I noticed that Hinata's stutter had went away.

But I didn't want to ruin it by mentioning anything.

"What are the teachers like?"

"T-They're okay. But Jiraiya -- the health teacher -- is pretty weird."

"Weird . . . how?" I mused.

"He's a . . . um, he reads this one book a lot."

That guy! The one from yesterday. "Oh! That pervert is the health teacher!?"

Hinata cringed slightly at the word. "Well, y-yeah."

"Crap," I muttered to myself.

It was quiet for a little while longer, and I didn't even notice we arrived at the office.

"U-Um, here it is," Hinata announced.

My head jerked up. "Oh. Thanks!" I said as I walked into the office. Hinata walked away somewhere.

A lady was at the desk, furiously typing on her keyboard. "Damn computer!" she shouted.

I cleared my throat, and she looked up, embarrassed. "How may I help you, miss?"

"I need my schedule. I'm new here . . .?"

"Oh, certainly! What is your name?" She seemed eager for some reason.

"Tenten."

She pounded her fingers on the keyboard, like she was angry about something. But that's not really my business, though.

All of a sudden, the printer next to her produced one single sheet of paper, and she handed it to me. "Here."

"Thanks." I walked out of the office as soon as I could.

By the time I made it out of the door, students were already starting to head to class.

Some girls pushed me out of their way; I didn't even know if they knew who I was yet.

A girl with her hair in two pig-tails walked over to me. She titled her head to the side. "Are you lost?"

"Not . . . exactly. Do you know where Mr. Hatake's room is?"

"What's your name?" The girl asked in an innocent voice.

"Tenten. You?"

"Aya," she said in a bright and cheerful voice. "Oh! Right, Mr. Hatake's room is. . . down the hall, and make a left. It should be on the right side."

"Thanks!" I replied. What was Neji talking about? These people seem _so_ nice.

I walked towards the end of the hallway, and turned, and made a left. Where's room 118?

Room 109? No. Room 108? No. 107? No. I continued walking, until I reached the end of the hallway, and the numbers kept going lower.

I breathed in deeply. That girl gave me the wrong directions. Great.

I turned around to be faced by three girls. One of them was that Tayuya girl from yesterday.

"Yeah?" I asked them.

They hovered around me. "What?" I asked again.

They all had mean looks on their face. I could tell this wasn't going to end well. I bit my lip.

What would fangirls like?

That's when a light bulb should have turned on above my head. You know, like in cartoons?

I smiled.

"Oh my gosh! It's Sasuke and Neji-kun!" I screeched, pointing behind them. They immediately turned around, and I pushed past them to try to find this 'Kakashi' person's room.

I kept searching, but I couldn't find this room. I was beginning to think it didn't exist.

I wandered down the hallways; they were deserted.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I was going to turn around and punch them, but I noticed he looked like a teacher.

He had silver hair, and he was tall. Almost six feet. He had a mask covering his face, and he was holding a small, orange book. Great. The same one that the Jiraiya-perv was holding.

"Hello," I whispered in a frightened voice.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake," he said proudly. The corners of my lips pulled into a smile. This was the man I'd been looking for.

"Oh. I'm your n-new student," I said to him. "I didn't know where your room was ---"

"I'll show you." That's when Kakashi led me to a room on the other side of the school.

He pushed the door open, and I walked in cautiously after him.

Kakashi motioned for me to sit down in one of the seats. The only available one was next to Sasuke.

As soon as Sasuke heard someone sitting next to him, he gave me a death glare. But after he looked at me for a moment, he turned the other direction.

I sighed. Maybe he didn't hate me as much as most people. Hopefully.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "We have a new student today, class," He started. Crap. "Her name is Tenten. Who are your roommates?" he asked, looking directly at me.

That was probably the worst thing he could've done.

I looked next to me, and I saw Sasuke playing with a pencil in his hands. Then I looked at Kakashi. "Neji Hyuga. . .and Sasuke Uchiha."

I could feel the glares on me. All the fangirls. I couldn't even count all of them. It was probably around twenty in the room. My face heated up.

"Oh. Wow. Where did you move from?"

"The country area in Konoha," I mumbled to the desk.

"Oh, yes. I've been there before. Nice little town," Kakashi said, obviously noticing the tension in the room.

"Uh-huh."

Kakashi looked at the clock, and as soon as he did, the bell rang. "Oh. Time to go!"

The students scurried out of the classroom, but I stayed to ask Kakashi a question. He noticed me still in the room.

"Um . . . where is Kurenai's classroom? I have her next," I said to him.

"That's down the hall. You just have to make a right when you get to the end." He pointed in the direction.

"Thank you."

I headed in the directions that he had given, but was stopped by a girl with purple hair. Wonderful.

"Hey, you!" She said in a high-pitched voice.

"What is it?"

"Aren't you that new girl -- TwoTwo -- or something like that?"

I frowned. "Tenten."

"Yeah, whatever. Well, I'm Ayame, and you should remember my name!"

"Why?"

Her nose wrinkled, but then she smiled. "You'll know soon enough." Then she skipped down the hallway.

What a weird person.

A few moments later, I stood in front of the door. I gulped. Another class. More enemies to meet.

When I walked in to the room, the class was already filled. Only one seat in the back of the room _wasn't._

What a coincidence. It was Neji. My other roommate. Wonderful.

I carried my books to the back of the room, and cleared my throat. He looked up at me, but then looked back down.

I frowned. "I need to sit there. And your books are sort of in the way . . .?"

He looked over to the seat next to him, and pushed his books onto his desk.

I plopped down into the seat, and took out my schedule. Kakashi for homeroom, Kurenai for Math, Orochimaru for Science, Jiraiya for Health, Kakashi again for Study Hall, Iruka for History, Lunch, English with Anko, and Gym with Gai.

Yes.

"Okay, students. Please open your math books to page 320." Kurenai spotted me in the back of the room, and rushed over to a cabinet, and took out a book.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

Kurenai wrote some numbers on the board. With letters. This isn't spelling. What the heck? This is _Geometry _class. You know, the one that's supposed to be with shapes?

She continued writing long equations on the board, and I felt as if I was going to faint.

This was like Greek to me. And I didn't know how to speak that language.

Ugh.

* * *

**Study Hall**

"Hey, Tenten, right? You can sit with me," a green-haired girl with pink eyes, a blue headband, and a red shirt and a purple skirt, said to me.

I gulped. It had already been seven people who have acted nice to me; then they turned out to be Fangirls, but I wanted to sit next to someone.

"Okay," I said cautiously.

"Great! Come here," she pointed to a desk near the middle of the room. Heh. At least it wasn't in the back. "I'm Nami, by the way."

"Nice to meet you."

"Wait. . . are you that Tenten who lives with Sasuke and Neji?" She looked down at the ground.

"That's me," I said waiting for her to attack me.

"Oh." She sighed. "That's okay! I like Neji, but it's not like your dating him, right?"

"Ew, no," I said, sticking my tongue out.

She smiled. "Good."

Her teeth were a bright-white, which matched perfectly with the odd colors that she was wearing.

"Sit down everyone," Kakashi announced. "I'm reading, so don't interrupt! No talking!"

A few people were glaring at Kakashi. But most people started drawing, reading, or doing their homework.

I was starting my math homework, when a note came flying into view.

I opened it up.

_Hey TwoTwo,_

_Do you think you could get Neji and/or Sasuke to go on a date with us?_

_-The girls 3 seats behind you._

I replied angrily.

_It's Tenten!_

_No._

I looked behind me and saw three girls sitting and giggling about some -- probably stupid -- joke.

One of the girls furiously scribbled something onto the back of the paper.

_*sigh*_

_And we were going to let you join our FanClub if we could get dates with them. Too bad. Now, you are the FanGirl Enemy #1. Except for that retarded Nami. She's so stupid. Prepare for war.  
_

I looked over at the girl next to me; Nami. She was kicking her feet back and forth underneath her desk, while reading. She looked like a VERY bored younger child.

I wrote one final note to them.

_Sounds fine to me._

_-Tenten_

I could see that they were writing another note to me, when I saw that another note from across the room landed on their desk. They read the note, frowned, and then they dropped it on the floor. I picked it up.

It was from Neji. My eyes widened.

_Leave her alone. It's very distracting while I'm trying to work._

_-Neji_

I didn't even realize Neji was in here. I hadn't seen him for a few hours. I smiled at him, but he ignored me. Figures.

* * *

**Lunch**

When I was heading for lunch, a girl tapped me on my shoulders. "Yes?"

She looked at me angrily. "Tenten."

"Uh-huh."

"I heard that your parents abandoned you. And you're Aunt and Uncle couldn't stand you. Am I right?"

I became furious. "No. And my life is none of your business," I said, clenching my fists.

"Okay. Don't admit it. But I know the truth," she said, moving her finger back and forth. "Nobody likes you. And guess what? No one EVER will."

"That's not true!"

She smiled. "Whatever you say."

That was it.

The last straw.

I had tried to control my anger ALL day, but this girl pushed me to my limits.

I lunged at her with my fist, and punched her in the stomach. She looked shocked, and then I pushed her away into the wall. She hit her head against the wall, and I noticed a red liquid on my fist. Blood.

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" I screamed at the girl, yanking her up by her collar. She looked terrified. I wasn't finished. I punched her in the stomach again, and kicked her feet away from underneath her -- causing her to fall on the ground.

"I-I'm sorry," she said.

"Apology NOT accepted."

I was sprinting at her again, but this time someone stopped me.

"Tenten!" I heard Ino's familiar voice. I immediately calmed down. She pulled me away from the girl, and towards the cafeteria.

The girl looked back at me, groaning in pain.

I growled at her, and entered the cafeteria.

"What are you doing?" Ino shrieked. "You could get suspended!"

"If you heard what that girl said. . ." I defended. "You would have done the same!"

"Still, it's your first day. And we warned you yesterday."

I took a deep breath. "I just lost my temper."

She chuckled. "It's okay. I would've killed some of those girls by now if it wasn't for Hinata."

Ino led me to the table where I was greeted by Sakura, Naruto, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Temari, and Lee. Neji, Sai and Sasuke were at some other table -- and I could care less which one.

"Oh! Tenten! I saw what you did to that girl! You were like. . ." Naruto paused, while punching his fist into an imaginary person. "WAM! I thought she was going to die!"

Kiba and Naruto started laughing. I forced a smile.

"Girls fighting. Ah, what a pain," Shikamaru mumbled.

Lee started crying rivers. "How un-youthful to use violence." He wiped a tear from his bug-like eyes.

"She deserved it! That girl is SO stupid." Sakura glanced around the table, looking at all the heads nodding in agreement.

"I think I want to fight you sometime," Temari said, thinking out loud.

I nodded my head. "Sounds fun."

"So," Hinata said, finally joining the conversation. "Other than the incidents, how was your day so far?"

"Fine," I lied. With Geometry, perverted teachers, evil looks, etc. I wasn't having a perfect day.

"Are you sure?" She insisted.

"Yep."

She looked at me strangely. What the. . .?

Ino glanced up. "Oh! Hinata always knows when people are lying. It's Hina's gift," she said, using Hinata's nickname.

Crap. "I'm not lying."

She looked at me again. "You don't have to say anything. I know you are," she said, playing with her fingers.

I looked at her in awe.

"Guess what I learned in Health today, from Jiraiya?" Naruto screamed.

"We don't want to know," Ino mumbled, putting her hand on her forehead.

"Neither do I," I said.

"Ah, too troublesome."

"Does it have anything to do with food?"

"Shut up you idiot!" Sakura yelled.

"I want to hear, Naruto!" Kiba told him.

Naruto smiled a mischievous grin. He moved his chair over to Kiba, and whispered in his ear.

Kiba's mouth dropped open. "Awesome!"

Naruto nodded his head. "Cool, huh?"

"Yep," Kiba agreed.

Everyone else at the table just sighed.

That's when I realized the cafeteria was very quiet. Nobody was talking.

Naruto took a pin out of his pocket, and dropped it on the floor. The sound echoed throughout the room. Leave it to Naruto to do something like that in an awkward moment.

Everyone was looking at us -- or, particularly -- me.

I looked at everyone, and put a smile on my face.

Why were they looking at me?

"You can continue your conversations, you know. There's no need to listen to us," I shouted, loud enough for everyone to hear.

I searched the entire room, and saw Neji, Sai, Sasuke, and three other guys at their table. Huh. They were the only ones not looking at me.

Suddenly, the room filled once again with the conversations of the high-schoolers.

That was very strange.

Then again, this school is, too.

* * *

** THE END**

**I know, that ending sort of sucked. I didn't really know how to end it. So I just stopped it there. Next chapter will be up soon, hopefully.  
**


	3. Weekend

**I'm glad you people liked it!! I hope you like this one too. :D  
**

**Disclaimer -- I do not own Naruto, or the characters.**

-

* * *

**Friday: 2:59PM**

_Only one more minute. . . _I thought to myself.

"On Monday, we will play a youthful game of volleyball. So be prepared!" Gai-sensei announced.

_55 seconds, 54 seconds left. . ._

"Be sure to bring your youthfulness! Because it will be a match between the guys and girls."

_45, 44, 43, 42. . ._

"The winning team will get a wonderful prize! And, knowing me, you'll know it'll be amazing!" Gai cheered, while the students groaned -- obviously knowing his prizes were usually extremely ridiculous.

_39, 38, 37. . ._

"The losing team will have to run 100 laps around the gym. So it doesn't matter if you lose, you will still get an amazing prize!"

_That's an amazing prize? Pft._

"That is right! Gai-sensei! I hope the winning team gets to run 300 laps around the gym, or more!" Lee cheered.

"That's the spirit, Lee!" Gai praised him. "If you all had energy like that, you wouldn't waste your youth!"

I rolled my eyes. _23, 22, 21. . . _This class is taking forever!

"Before you have to leave from this class, I want you all to run as many laps around the gym as possible!" Gai announced.

NO! Why does Gai-sensei have to do this!? I hate running. I looked at the clock.

_15, 14, 13. . ._

Lee zoomed off, going around the gym three times before I even stood up. I walked as slow as I possibly could. Lee was sure . . . interesting?

When I glanced at the clock, I began cheering in my head.

* * *

_RING!_

The bell went off, and I sprinted to the locker room, quickly changed, and ran out of there before anyone could say, "Why are you rushing?"

There wasn't any particular reason. I just had an exhausting week (you can probably tell) and I wanted to leave as soon as possible.

With a new school, and angry, jealous girls, problems will occur.

When I successfully made it outside, I heard the familiar voice of Sakura. "Hey!"

I turned around, and waved to her. She motioned for me to come over, and I saw that she was surrounded by Ino, Hinata, and Temari.

"Tenten, we were wondering if . . ." Hinata started, nervously.

"If you wanted us to show you around here tomorrow!" Ino finished.

"I already know where everything is."

"Not _everything_. Do you know where the clothing store is?" Ino asked.

"No."

"What about the restaurant?"

"No."

"What about ---"

I interrupted. "I get the point. Okay, sounds like fun!"

Ino cheered. "You're coming, right, Temari?"

She frowned. "Sorry, I can't. I have important stuff to do. I have to go now."

"Oh, right. Well, see ya later!" Ino shouted to Temari.

After she had left, I whispered quietly, "Important stuff?"

Sakura spoke this time. "Oh, that's right. You don't know. Temari is the Class President, on the basketball, soccer and tennis team. She's also in band and chorus. And she's a tutor for students, too. She's usually _really_ busy."

"Wow," I said. I would never be able to be in all of those activities.

"Yeah."

"Well, I guess we'll come pick you up around noon. Maybe Sasuke and Neji --" Ino started.

"I don't want to hear it!" I said, covering my ears.

"It wasn't going to be inappropriate. Jeez," Ino said innocently.

"Right, Ino," Sakura said, folding her arms.

Ino glared at Sakura. "Forehead!"

"Piggy!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Forehead!"

"Anyway," I said, knowing this argument was going to be a while. "I'll see you then."

* * *

**Two hours later**

"I guess I better do that homework," I said to no one in particular. Damn teachers; giving us homework on the weekend.

I looked at the homework that Kurenai had given us. Math.

_Number 1, _I thought.

_Directions: Prove the triangles congruent. _

_Okay, they are. Why do I have to prove that?_

I looked at the first question. "I guess I'll skip that problem."

_Directions: Find the angle measures of A, B, and C. _

_Can I use a protractor instead of solving it?  
_

I skipped that one, too.

_Directions. . . What does that one even mean?_

I looked up and saw that Neji and Sasuke were doing their homework. I shifted uncomfortably.

I hated asking them for advice.

Especially whenever they say 'Hn' which I learned meant nothing.

As far as I know.

Maybe it's a secret language or something?

Whoa.

I was suddenly interested. Sort of.

Nah. I don't really care about stupid-guy talk.

"E-Excuse me?" I said in a shy voice.

They both immediately looked up at me. I shifted again.

"C-Could someone help me with this Math homework?" I choked out.

Grr . . . Why am I nervous?

Neji and Sasuke exchanged glances. "Do it yourself," Sasuke mumbled.

My mouth dropped open. What the . . .? Alright, that's it! "All I asked was for _help!_ I'm not asking for anything else! Sheesh!"

Sasuke sighed, stood up, and walked over. He sat down right next to me, and said, "What do you need help with?"

"Um . . ." I said, embarassed. "Everything."

Sasuke looked at the homework. "Do you know how to solve equations?"

"Yeah," I said. "I know you're thinking I'm stupid, but I'm not, okay!"

Sasuke chuckled slightly; barely noticeable. "Obviously not."

I was shocked. "What was that?"

He looked confused. "Obviously not?"

"No," I said. "Did you just laugh?"

"Yes?"

"Wow. I didn't know you were capable," I said. "No offense!"

He looked angry for a moment. "I am human, you know."

"Sorry. Sometimes I forget," I said, immediately regretting my words.

Oops.

I could see Neji smirking in the corner.

Sasuke glared at Neji. "What's so funny, Hyuga?"

"Nothing," Neji said, writing something down. His eyes were still on the paper. Now his face was blank, as usual.

"Anyway," Sasuke said. "I'll show you how to do these problems."

"Thanks, Sasuke."

"Hn."

~_~

Sasuke was actually a pretty good teacher. He was polite, and explained things well.

It was strange. I never even _thought_ of the fact that Neji and Sasuke could be normal people.

In my mind, they were as abnormal as people can get.

But! That still doesn't change the fact that they're rude jerks most of the time. I'll always believe that. No matter what.

Just maybe, deep down -- DEEP, DEEP DOWN, they could be nice, and polite.

Maybe.

I shrugged my shoulders, and went underneath the covers on my bed.

Neji and Sasuke were already sleeping, and, a few minutes later . . .

* * *

I felt something hitting me in the face.

"Wake up!"

I groaned, and turned to my other side.

"Time to leave!"

"N-No," I mumbled, and took the pillow in my hands and covered my ears. "Shut up."

Someone laughed, and took the blankets off of me.

I gasped, and looked up to see Ino and Sakura giggling, and Hinata in the corner, fidgeting.

"I thought you said noon," I muttered, while collapsing back onto the bed.

"It is," Sakura replied.

I jumped up. "Huh?"

Ino pointed to the clock. "See? Noon."

I rubbed my eyes. "Wow. It doesn't feel _that_ late, already."

"Yeah, whatever. Come on!" Ino said, yanking me out of the bed. She had a short skirt in her hand, along with a. . . shirt, I assumed. It looked pretty small for one, since it didn't have much material.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing to the clothes in her hands.

"It's what you're wearing," Ino announced proudly.

I almost choked. "No way!"

"Yes!" Ino and Sakura shouted together.

"I-I'm sorry, Tenten, I tried to stop them, b-but --"

I sighed. "It's not your fault, Hinata."

"I'll help you!" Ino suggested.

"No!" I shouted back to her. "I'm not wearing that!"

Ino pouted. "Please?" She said in a sweet, innocent voice.

I folded my arms, and closed my eyes. "No."

"Fine," she grumbled, and folded the clothes. "Some other time, when we get you a boyfriend!"

I snorted. "Right."

"C'mon, let's go, then!" Ino said, yanking my arm.

"Wait! Let me change out of my pajamas first!"

"Will you at least let me do your hair?" Ino asked.

"No. I like my hair the way it is."

"Fine." Ino looked like she was about to cry.

I sighed. "You can pick out the shirt I'll wear, if you want."

Ino clapped her hands together. "Okay!"

She ran over to my closet.

When I had finished dressing, and fixing my hair (no one had EVER seen me with my hair down before. Never.) Ino dragged me down the hallway, and I could tell this was going to end badly.

"Where are we going?" I muttered.

Ino winked. "Places."

~_~

"Are we done yet?" This trip hadn't been exactly 'fun.'

Ino went straight for the clothing store, and had shopped there for five hours. Then, as we passed the places I WOULD like to visit, Ino would say, "Oh. And that's the Weapons Club."

Jeez.

I have a fascination with weapons. I had asked her if we could look in the Weapons Club, and:

"No," Ino replied. "Let's go to the shoe store!"

So, yet again, Ino dragged me across the area. Sakura and Hinata were close behind; Hinata had been quiet for most of the time, but Sakura was just as excited as Ino.

"Yes! I can't wait!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Ugh," I groaned.

"Oh, do you want some shoes?" Ino asked me.

"No, that's okay." I looked up at the clouds. "I'm going to go now."

"Wait!" Sakura said, and grabbed me by my arm.

"Listen!" I said to them. "I'm not the type of person who shops for five hours; I'd rather be doing other things!" Though I didn't really know what that was.

"Fine," Ino grumbled. "We just want to show you one more place."

I nodded my head. "As long as it's not a store."

Hinata kept looking at me; I bet she usually had to deal with Ino and Sakura, and might have been _glad_ that I had said something.

For a while, it seemed that we were going nowhere. I was about to mention something, when Ino said, "We're here."

I had been kicking around a stone that was on the ground, so I had to look up.

I almost gasped. Now, facing me, was a park. It wasn't a normal park -- that was usually filled with litter, and rusted equipment.

It looked like it was brand new. But it wasn't, something told me that. It had a small lake at the corner, and the equipment looked new. Small children were playing on it, pretending to shoot each other with imaginary weapons.

People were sitting at the edge of the lake, feeding the birds. In the middle of the park was a large fountain, and people were throwing coins in it.

Not far away from the lake, was a large pavilion. That also looked new. I started walking, and inhaled the fresh scent. It seemed so _weird_ how most of this school was filled with pollution, yet this park was beautiful. Something about it. . .

"So, what do you think?" Ino finally broke the silence.

I didn't take my eyes off of the scenery. "Wow."

"That's what most people say when they see it for the first time," Sakura said, sighing. She looked like she was having a flashback.

"How? How do they keep it like this?"

Ino shrugged. "They must clean it a lot, or something. I don't know."

Sakura smirked. "Do you still want to leave?"

"N-Not right now," I murmured. For some reason, this place reminded me of my parents.

I couldn't figure out _why_, though. Maybe my parents used to bring me to a park like this?

I couldn't remember. I had blocked out most of the memories with my parents included in them.

Ino shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I'm going to go to the clothing store, I guess. Sakura, you coming?"

"Sure," Sakura replied.

Ino looked at Hinata. "Hinata?"

"S-sure," she stammered.

"If you want to come with us you can, you know."

"Nah. I'll just stay here for a little while."

And that's what I did. I just sat on the bench for almost an hour; or so it felt.

When I returned back to my room, I could hear Ino and Sakura babbling about _something_.

It wasn't until I was right in front of their door that I could hear it was about me.

"Don't you think she's acting pretty weird?" Ino asked.

Sakura replied. "Well, we've only known her for almost a week."

Ino sighed. "Yeah, I guess. But it's pretty rude of her not to come."

"B-But you were shopping for five hours. Most people get e-exhausted," Hinata stuttered.

"Are you?" Ino asked Hinata.

"A-A little bit," she muttered.

"But you still came! And she ditched us!" Sakura agreed with Ino.

"She didn't ditch _you_, but it was s-sort of rude," Hinata agreed with them, now.

I groaned. I don't need them anyway. I thought Hinata was the smart one, here.

I shoved my key angrily into the hole, and pushed it open. It wasn't until I was inside I realized I had been sitting on that bench for nearly three hours. Time flies when your doing nothing.

It was 8 o'clock. I would've went over to Ino, Sakura and Hinata's place, but after what they said, I'm not talking to them.

I'm not usually the type to hold grudges, but this was different. I didn't even do anything wrong.

And they were being . . . snobs.

I thought I had finally found some normal people. Looks like I was wrong.

I plopped down on my bed, and squeezed the pillow angrily.

"Hey! Don't murder the pillow!" A voice exclaimed. It wasn't Neji's, or Sasuke's, or Ino's, Sakura's, or Hinata's voice.

It was. . .

I turned around. "Naruto! What the hell are you doing here?"

"The door was open." He pointed to the door.

"You don't even knock?" I exclaimed.

"Uh. . ." Naruto replied nervously. "Well, why are you trying to kill the pillow? What'd it do to you!"

He changed the subject. That's expected of him.

"Nothing," I replied. "It's something else."

"Sakura and Ino?" He blurted out.

"How'd you know?"

"I'm smart," he said, tapping his head with his finger with that goofy grin on his face.

"Right."

"Well, actually, I heard Ino and Sakura talking about you," he admitted.

"Yep."

Naruto started laughing. "They're always talking about other people! You shouldn't let it get to you!"

I smiled. "I guess."

It was quiet for a few moments.

"Why . . . did you come here? Just wondering," I told him.

"To see chicken-butt," he answered.

"Chicken butt?"

"Sasuke. Have you ever noticed his hair? It looks like a chicken's butt!" Naruto announced.

It took me a minute to compare a chicken to Sasuke. I laughed.

It was true.

"Um," Naruto started. "I was going to ask Chicken butt if he wanted to play video games, but since he's not here, do you want to come?"

I was shocked. "S-Sure."

I didn't have better things to do.

Naruto grabbed me by my arm, and pulled me to his room.

When Naruto barged through his front door, I saw Kiba and Sai.

"Hey, Sas -- Tenten?" Kiba said, looking at me.

"Yeah?"

"Sasuke isn't here." Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "So I invited her."

Kiba and Sai were staring at me.

"That's okay, right?" I asked them.

"Well, yeah. I guess," Kiba said, scratching his head.

I smirked. "Not used to a girl playing video games?"

"Not really," he admitted.

"Just watch," I challenged.

He smiled back. "I'll go easy on you."

"Ha! I'll go easy on _you_!"

* * *

"Holy crap!" Kiba yelled.

"I'm going to beat you! Just admit defeat now!"

"Never!"

"She's going to beat you, Kiba," Sai said, for once speaking during this whole time.

"Even he knows it," I muttered.

"Agh. Shut up, Sai!" Kiba muttered to Sai.

"I want to go against Tenten next!" Naruto shouted.

"Sure," I agreed. "Ha!" I yelled, while I crossed the finish line.

Kiba threw the controller on the floor.

"Sore loser," I mumbled.

Kiba smiled. "I let you win."

"Keep telling yourself that." I patted Kiba on his back.

He growled.

"Ooh! Me next! Me next!" Naruto shouted.

He sounded oddly like a seven year old boy.

Sai was looking at me with a strange expression.

"What?" I asked him.

He shook his head, as if snapping out of a trance. "Never mind."

Well, that was weird. "Okay."

Naruto grabbed the controller that was on the floor, and picked his car.

"Ready," he murmured. "Get set. . . go!"

I smirked.

I accelerated the car, and crashed into Naruto's car -- causing him to fly into the side of the track.

"DAMN!" He yelled.

I chuckled. "Better luck next time," I told him, as I crossed the finish line again.

Naruto frowned. "You're good."

"Thanks," I told him. "And you're better than the sore-loser dog-boy over there."

Kiba glared at me.

I smiled.

Naruto looked over to Sai, and held out the controller. "Sai?"

"Nah," he mumbled.

"Afraid you're going to lose?" Naruto asked.

"No."

"Then, why not?"

"Fine." He snatched the controller from Naruto.

What is wrong with that guy? He looks like he never saw sunlight. No offense.

Naruto was getting excited. "Sai's like an expert at this game! You can beat him though, Tenten!"

I smiled at Naruto. "I don't know."

As soon as the game began, Sai pushed my car out of the way, and I lost complete control.

I lost; obviously. "Wow. You're good."

"Thanks," he murmured.

Heh. He might be even weirder than Neji . . . or Sasuke.

No. No one can beat _them_. But Sai's pretty close.

He's . . . weird. Huh. How many times have I said 'weird' when referring to Neji, Sasuke, or Sai within the past week? Has anyone counted?

"Um," I started. "I'd better go. I'll see you guys later!"

As I walked past Ino, Sakura, and Hinata's room, I stuffed a paper underneath their door.

_Please keep the noise level down. It's annoying._

_-An angry neighbor_

I laughed to myself as I opened up my front door and walked inside.

I guess I would forgive them. Now that I thought about it, I may have been a little mean.

Naruto was right, too.

I was glad that he was there.

I guess some people at this school might not be too bad.

Just some.

**THE END**

**Oh, wow. I was sort of running out of ideas -- you could probably tell. And Sai's awesome, so I had to add him in here.  
**

**I'm usually a forgiving person, so I made Tenten be the same as me, too. :)  
**

**I have a pretty good idea for the next chapter, so just wait.**

**Okay? :)**

**Wow, 20 reviews? I love it! Keep 'em coming!  
**


	4. Night

**Okay, since last chapter was pretty boring, I'm going to give you more of an exciting one. You might not like what happens, though.**

**Disclaimer -- I do not own Naruto, or the characters.**

-

* * *

**Next Wednesday**

Only one and a half weeks. That's how long I've been here. Yet, for some reason it felt much MUCH longer than that.

It could be the possibility that every day I hear fangirls talking about me behind my back.

Or that I'm pretty much failing my classes.

Or that I'm stuck with the two "pretty" boys of the school for roommates.

Ugh.

Or it could be some other reason, but so far this school sucks.

I guess it might be better than my other school, where I had no friends at all. I was pretty much a loner, and that was why my grades were pretty high.

No one could interfere.

But I wasn't happy.

And I'm not happy now.

But I think I would rather be _here_ than at my other school.

At least I can talk to people about my problems here, rather than let them build up inside of me until I finally explode.

And I don't have to deal with my Aunt and Uncle.

I smiled at the thought.

My Aunt and Uncle never had a child but they wanted one so much. I remember when my Aunt was told that she wasn't able to have kids, she was frequently trying to adopt children.

And then, when my parents died, they took full responsibility of me.

I hated that.

They had me do the housework -- all of it, while they would do nothing. It felt like the story of Cinderella.

And then, if I brought home a 90% on a test, I would get in trouble.

They would send me to my room.

They never hit me, but verbal abuse can be just as terrible.

My Uncle would blame me for what happened to my parents, when it wasn't my fault at all.

But he started to make me believe it was my fault. It was a car accident; there was a drunk driver.

Ever since then, I vowed to myself never to drink and drive. My Uncle would tell me that it's my fault about what happened to his sister, and sometimes he would send me to my room for _that_.

As if I'm not going through enough with their death.

And then, they would threaten to send me away when I was bad.

What can a twelve year old do, though?

Not old enough to drive, no other relatives -- I was stuck there. For three long years.

Until I found out about Konoha Academy. Where I could go to escape them.

And that's what brought me here. At the age of fifteen.

I no longer felt alone. Or hated -- by important people, anyway. Yeah, fangirls aren't important.

As I thought about all the events that happened in my short life, I didn't realize how fast the time had passed.

I started searching through my backpack for the item I was looking for.

My eyebrows pulled together. _"Where is it?"_

I pushed some books, and other papers aside. I thought I had it when I came home from the park.

Recently, I had been spending most of my time at the park Ino and Sakura had introduced to me over the weekend.

I took out everything from my backpack and squinted my eyes, trying to remember.

_"Where did I leave my journal?"_

If anyone sees that,

Oh no.

I yanked the sheets off of my bed, and searched underneath everything -- ripping apart the room.

I crawled underneath the small space beneath the bed, and looked to see if it fell.

It wasn't here.

Crap.

Maybe it fell out of my backpack. . .?

But someone probably found it by now!

And they're reading it!

I've been writing in that journal for the past five years of my life; if I lost it now. . .

I can't!

Just as I was getting ready to leave, Neji walked in the room.

"Looking for something?" He asked me.

"Yeah. A journal. I think I left it at the park."

"Oh."

"And I was just about to leave," I said pointing towards the door.

"It's getting late," Neji observed.

"I know. That's the point." I pointed outside. ". . . And it's supposed to rain."

"Wait until tomorrow."

"No! It'll get ruined!" I protested.

"So? It's dangerous this late at night," he explained.

I smirked. "Worried about me?"

"No," he said. "I'm just warning you. Some people in this school can get _violent_."

"Oh, I know," I told him. "I have just the thing."

I searched through my belongings, and tossed the item into the air, catching it. "See?"

Neji looked like he had just seen a ghost. "Is that. . .?"

"Pocket knife? Yep." I smiled.

I could see him gulp. "You're not allowed to have those."

"I know that. I'm not stupid. But . . ." I brought the blade closer to my face. "Rules are meant to be broken, right?"

"No," he said. "Rules are meant to be followed."

"Agh. You're such a goodie-goodie." I waved my hand back and forth.

Neji looked at me unbelieving. He must've thought I was crazy.

Perhaps I was.

I made the blade face towards the ceiling and I threw it in the air, catching it right between my fingers.

"I'm good with weapons. Always have been," I said, smiling.

"Put that away," Neji growled.

"Fine," I sighed. "When I get back, I'll throw it away."

Neji shook his head, realizing that I had already won this discussion.

"Hn," he mumbled. I wonder if I'm ever going to completely understand what that "syllable" means.

* * *

I was almost there. I could see it faintly in the distance. The park.

At night, it looked completely different.

It wasn't filled with the cheerful faces of the young children, and the teenagers chatting happily away.

It was deserted. That's what it was. The fountain in the center was glistening right below the moon. It looked better than it did during the day.

I walked as slowly as possible -- enjoying the moment. I headed towards the bench that earlier I had been sitting at.

It was really dark, and there were no lights.

All the students were supposed to be in their rooms right now.

But, I'm "Breaking the Rules" again.

Oh, well.

Then I saw it!

My journal! It was underneath the bench! I _had_ dropped it.

I ran as fast as I could, and picked it up. I flipped through the pages and noticed that no one had looked through it, as far as I could tell.

One of the pages was a little bit torn, but that could've been from anything.

Relief spread through me.

I was as happy as anyone could ever be now.

But, as I turned, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked to the side.

The hand was gripped tightly, and I tried to shake loose.

"Hey?" I said to the person, still not seeing who it was.

"Hello," a voice I had never heard before whispered in my ear. It was a guy.

"Excuse me, I have to go now."

"Oh. Right," the guy said. I thought he was going to let go. "Why don't you come for a walk with me first?"

I looked up at him. "No. It's late."

He sighed. "Too bad."

I smiled to myself. "Can you let me go?"

The guy's grip on my shoulder tightened.

"I guess I'll have to use force." The guy grabbed my hand.

My eyes widened -- half with fear and half with anger.

This is what Neji meant by "danger."

Immediately, I twisted the guy's arm, and flipped him over onto the ground.

"Not so tough now, huh?" I said.

The guy looked angry, and stood up, brushing off some dust from his pants. I could see his teeth were showing.

Now, I finally had a good look at him.

He had silver hair, which was tied back in a pony-tail. He wore large, round, thick-framed glasses, and he was only a few inches taller than me. He had an evil look in his eyes.

I could take him down. Easily.

He adjusted his glasses, and continued to walk over towards me.

I spat on the ground, prepared for an all-out war.

I touched my pant-leg. I felt in my pocket the knife from earlier. I smiled. I wouldn't use it until absolutely necessary.

One of us isn't going to make it out of here unharmed -- and it won't be me.

"So? You going to come like a good little girl?"

"Never," I stated harshly.

"If only you would come, it wouldn't have to end like this."

I expected an attack, but he didn't move forward or anything.

He snapped his fingers. I looked at him, very confused.

What was he doing?

But I soon knew what it meant.

Suddenly, four guys came out from the bushes.

One was a very large one with orange hair.

The other a tan-skinned guy with dark brown hair.

The next was a guy with blue-ish hair.

And lastly, the one who was the most scary, was a guy with white hair and eyes that seemed to pierce through you.

I gulped. I could easily take down one guy, maybe two.

But five?

This was pretty much impossible.

I didn't understand why these people would attack me. I've never seen them before in my life.

And, it seemed they _knew_ I was going to come.

That's when it hit me.

Is it possible . . . that they were hired by someone?

Someone . . . who hates me?

Were they hired to get the journal out of my backpack, and then wait for me to come and get it?

It made sense.

But maybe I'm just over-thinking things. Maybe it's just some perverted guys who just happened to be here?

But who would hate me that much to try and kill me?

I smiled to myself. That doesn't eliminate too many people.

I'm hated A LOT in this school.

But why would anyone hate me that much?

Who could . . .?

But my thought was interrupted when the five guys grabbed both of my hands and started pulling me somewhere.

I yanked away as hard as I could. They punched me in the face, to try to keep me from moving.

It hurt, but I kept trying.

I tried to free my right hand so I could grab my knife but it was no use.

I didn't give up, though. I stomped on the guy's feet that had control over my hands, and twisted their arm until it cracked.

I escaped from them for a moment -- long enough to grab the weapon out of my pocket.

I held it out, and smiled. "Come and get me."

The guys stood still, waiting.

I was wondering what they were waiting _for_.

I didn't really want to get in a fight (okay, maybe a little bit) but I would try not to unless it was completely necessary.

But I really wanted to hurt these guys.

I clenched my fists.

I could feel the knife.

While I was still in my thoughts, I realized something.

This was the perfect chance to escape.

Wow. I feel stupid. It took so long to realize.

I stared at them for a long moment.

I'm going to run in. . .

_Three, _I thought to myself.

I gulped. They were still staring.

_Two. _I started to get nervous. My legs were shaking.

I could feel myself getting scared. _One._

_This is it, _I thought. _Zero._

I turned around and ran in the opposite direction. I could hear loud footsteps behind me.

They were coming faster. . .

. . . and faster.

I almost stumbled a few times, but I continued running.

It was getting a lot darker. I could barely see, now. There weren't any lights anywhere.

The footsteps were getting closer.

I took a peek behind me and saw that he was only about ten feet away.

I picked up my pace.

That's when I tripped. Over a bench.

A wooden one.

I landed inside a puddle of mud. It was pretty gross.

I felt something sharp against my face.

I could feel blood trickling down.

The bench was knocked over, and my ankle was sore. My head felt like someone had just stuck a thousand needles inside. That's when I realized my knife was gone. I brought my hand up to feel the blood trickling from my head.

The knife. . . I had tripped, and it scraped my head.

Ow.

The guy who had been chasing me was now looking down at me.

I had to give up. I was in a terrible state right now. And I didn't want to die. Yet.

My head had crashed into the tree. And it was very difficult for my eyes to focus.

It looked like the guy had two heads, or something. And they were moving. I could see stars -- not the ones in the sky, obviously.

My head kept falling down, and I tried bringing my knees closer to me to support my head.

The guy looked at me in disgust, and started to move forward. He yanked me up by my shirt, and then dropped me on the ground again. I was pushed into the tree.

He started to walk away.

"W-Wait," I croaked out. "D-Don't leave!"

"Our job here is done," he announced and left. What did he mean by that? His job?

I could see him walking away, and before he was out of sight, I saw some other people joining him. I figured it was just his partners.

But then they started beating him up. Hitting him. Punching him. Kicking. Anything you could think of. I could barely see it, but I did -- I witnessed it all.

I thought my mind was playing tricks on me or something. Then, one of the guys walked over to me. His hair was very dark, and as far as I could see, his eyes were the same. Coal.

They weren't his partners.

The dark-haired guy called out to the others, "I'll take her to the nurse. Wait here."

"Yeah!" One agreed.

I looked up at him with fear-filled eyes. _Who was this guy?_

"Can you walk?" he asked me. He seemed like a different person than how he had acted when he almost killed that one guy.

I shook my head. I felt _useless _like this. It was the worst feeling of my life. Being a burden to other people.

And it was embarrassing. If I hadn't been such a klutz, this wouldn't have happened. It wasn't smart to be out when it was this dark.

The guy bent down, and put one arm underneath my head, and another underneath my legs.

I could still feel the blood running down my face. He was running very fast. I couldn't believe the speed.

Before I knew it, we were inside the nurse's office.

I could see the guy's face in more detail. He looked like someone, but who?

Coal eyes, Black hair, Probably has a billion girls chasing him. . .

Who?

He looked older than me by just a few years.

My mind obviously wasn't working. Brain damage, or something. That's not good.

It was right on the tip of my tongue, but I still couldn't figure out who.

"Oh my," the nurse said, rushing over to us. "What happened?"

The guy cleared his throat. "Someone attacked her, and she ran away, but tripped, and crashed into a tree."

Was he watching? How did he know? Then, I realized he left out the part with the knife. Either he hadn't saw that, or he didn't want to get me in trouble.

Either way, I smiled.

"She's lucky I was there. Along with my friends," the guy quickly added.

"Oh, yes. She is lucky. I'll take care of her now," the nurse said, and motioned for the boy to leave. I didn't want him to leave, I wanted to ask him _who_ he was.

But I couldn't speak that much. Everything hurt.

When he had left, she took a look at me -- carefully examining. I felt like some sort of test subject.

"We'll have to get you cleaned up, first," the nurse explained. "Then, we'll see what we can do."

I tried my hardest to nod my head. I felt safe now, for some strange reason.

I wasn't sure.

But I really hoped that this lady knew what she was doing.

I sighed from relief, and I wanted to fall asleep, but I didn't yet.

Falling asleep in a nurse's office isn't the smartest thing. I shivered.

Needles. Ew.

-

-

-

-

-

**THE END**

**This was actually kinda fun to write. If you haven't guessed who the guy is, I'll tell you in the next chapter. It's not that hard to figure out -- his personality is just different. I'm not too good at "action scenes" if you haven't noticed, so if you have any criticism, make sure it's constructive. I'm always open for suggestions, too. :)  
**


	5. Torture

**Thanks for Reviewing!! I love reviews! ;)  
**

**Disclaimer -- I do not own Naruto, or the characters.**

_

* * *

_

I didn't remember falling asleep. The last thing I remembered was the nurse bandaging me, and then changing the sheets on my bed after cleaning me up.

But, I guess I did.

When I opened my eyes, I saw the unfamiliar room in front of me. It was strange how I had become so accustomed to my new room at this school.

I rubbed my eyes, and started to sit up. My head felt heavy, so I laid back down.

I felt a lot of pain, but nowhere near as much as I had yesterday.

It was hard to remember all of what had happened, it almost felt like a forgotten dream.

But the wounds on me told me that it wasn't.

I traced my finger along the bandage on the side of my head.

I could feel some dried blood on it. Gross.

Just then, the nurse entered the small room.

"Oh, you're awake?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah."

She came over to me, and started to take my bandages off, to replace them with cleaner ones. "How are you today?"

"Better," I replied.

"Good."

"Um. . ." I thought of what had been bothering me for most of the night. That tall guy with black hair and coal eyes. He wasn't anyone I knew, but he looked _so_ familiar.

"Hm?" The nurse said.

"Who brought me here?" I decided to play stupid.

The nurse thought for a moment, and then realized what I meant. "It was a young man. Very nice boy, it seems."

"I know," I paused, searching for the right words. "Do you know who he is?"

She must've thought I was some sort of stalker or something. "No."

"Oh." Then I shut up.

When she was finished, the nurse said, "Just rest now. Don't move around too much."

I nodded my head. Usually, I would argue. But it hurt too much to disagree.

It only felt like minutes, but soon I. . . saw _something._

_The whole world was almost like a maze. I was lost. I couldn't find anyone -- couldn't see anything._

_"Tenten!" Someone shouted. That voice! Who was it!? It sounded so familiar._

_I walked along the maze, bumping into the sides of it._

_That's when I realized it wasn't a maze, but a forest instead._

_I kept bumping into the trees.  
_

_"Where are you?" I responded._

_"Over here!" The voice said._

_I tried making my way through the _maze_, but I couldn't._

_I was. . . blind! How did I get blind?  
_

_"Where?"_

_"Oh, Tenten. Please don't leave!"_

_"Huh? Who are you?"  
_

_"O-Over . . . h-here!" The person's voice was shaking.  
_

_"Hey!" I felt the Earth beneath me shaking. _

_"What are you doing? Stop it!" A voice said -- not the one that was calling my name, though._

_"Tenten! Wake up! We have important business to take care of!"_

_"Leave her alone! She's trying to sleep!"_

_"What?" I mumbled. "This isn't making sense."_

_"C'mon!"  
_

I groaned, and I soon opened my eyes.

"Ha! She's not sleeping!" Ino yelled.

The nurse looked at Ino angrily, but walked away. "You have visitors," she said.

I looked up and saw most of the people I had met recently.

Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, and Lee.

"You don't look like you're in a very youthful state!" Lee announced.

I smiled. "Not really."

Ino leaned towards me. "What happened! Tell us _everything!"_

The nurse wasn't around, so I breathed deeply.

"I left my journal at the. . ." My eyes widened. My journal! Had I dropped it again? "Where's my journal?"

I didn't write in it too often, but I did a lot when I was younger. It had all my secrets.

Hinata looked around. "This?" She held up a small notebook.

I breathed out a sigh of relief, and continued my story. ". . . at the park, so I was about to leave late last night when Neji stopped me. He said it was dangerous, so I. . ."

I looked around to make sure the nurse wasn't nearby. ". . . took my knife along with me." Ino and Sakura gasped. "Well, I found the notebook, obviously. But when I was about to leave this guy stopped me.

"He wanted me to go with him, but I refused. Then, he called about four other guys to help him. They were starting to hold me down. But I fought back! And then I ran, with my knife in my hand.

"That's when I tripped over a bench, and the knife sliced part of my head, and I crashed into the tree." I touched the fresh bandage with my fingers. "And then, I was about to give up. The guy lifted me up, and threw me into the tree. That's when he left. He said something about a _job_. I saw some people joining him, but then they started beating him up."

I paused, trying to remember what had happened next. Ino's mouth was wide open, along with Sakura's; Shikamaru looked like he didn't care, but Naruto. . . he was listening to every word with fascination; so was Kiba.

"One of the guys; with black hair, coal eyes, and he was pretty tall. . ." Ino must have been imagining him, or something. She was looking at the ceiling. ". . . carried me here. That's it."

"Oh! I want to meet that guy! He sounds so. . ." Ino stopped her sentence, thinking of the right word.

"Dreamy?" Sakura finished.

Ino sighed. "Yeah," she said, almost in a daze.

Naruto's eyes were really wide. "Did you beat them up?"

"Did ya?" Kiba said.

"Well. . . sort of. I cracked like two of the guys arms. They won't be able to use it for a while."

"Whoa!" Naruto shouted. "You're amazing, Tenten!"

Shikamaru groaned. "I'm going to go now."

He stood up, and was about to walk out of the room, but before he did, he said, "Tenten? Neji wanted me to give you this." He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"He trusted me with it." He shrugged his shoulders. "I would never bother to read it. Too boring."

I grabbed the note from his hand. Ino was standing over me, trying to read. "Hey!" I said. "Get away!"

She crossed her arms. "Hmph."

I opened it up. There were only four words on the paper -- not even his name was on the note; or mine.

It read:

_Get rid of it._

I knew exactly what he meant. He was reminding me about it -- the knife.

I wonder how he's going to react when I say I "lost" it. Oops.

"Anyone have a pen?"

Immediately, Lee pulled out a pen. "Here you go!"

I wrote only three words on the other side of the torn paper.

_I lost it.  
_

Heh. He's probably going to be really ticked off.

"Here, Shikamaru. Give this to Neji."

Shikamaru took it out of my hand, and left the room.

"What was that all about?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing," I replied.

Sakura and Ino both glanced at each other. "Sure. . ."

"Anyone have any food?" Choji said, saying his first sentence during this conversation. He had been eating a bag of chips the whole time.

Everyone shook their heads.

He sighed. "I'm going to go see if someone has any. Bye!"

He's weird. So now, it was only Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Naruto, Lee, and me left.

"You like Neji, don't you?" Ino grinned.

Ew! "No."

Sakura smiled. "Stop denying! You're starting to like him!"

Naruto, Kiba, and Lee didn't want to get involved in this, so they just started to talk amongst themselves.

Ino grabbed my shoulder. "It's okay. We don't mind. We're after Sasuke anyway," she said, winking.

"I don't like that stoic bastard!" I yelled.

Lee turned around. "That's a very unyouthful word, Tenten."

"Stoic?"

"No," Lee said. "The 'B' one."

"Bastard?" I said, while Lee cringed, and nodded his head. "Sorry, Lee. Next time I'll try to be youthful." That was sarcasm, but obviously Lee didn't understand it that way.

"Good!" He yelled.

I rolled my eyes. I tried to sit up, but the pain in my head seemed to go through my entire body.

I groaned, and laid back down.

Hinata obviously realized my pain, and said, "L-Let's go. I t-think Tenten should r-rest."

I looked up gratefully at Hinata. I didn't want to continue Ino and Sakura's conversation.

They would probably spread a rumor -- and I **definitely **didn't need that.

After they had left, I just continued to stare up at the ceiling for awhile.

I wanted to get out of here, but I would get in trouble, probably, and I didn't need that, either.

So I just waited. I didn't know what I was waiting _for_, but I didn't know what else to do.

It seemed like hours, but in reality, it was only about ten minutes.

The time was 4:30pm. What day was today?

I couldn't remember. If yesterday was. . .

I struggled to remember. Yesterday was. . . Wednesday! So, today was Thursday.

I had missed a day of school, but I'm sure much worse could've happened if those guys hadn't been there.

That reminded me. That guy. . . ugh. . . so familiar! But now he was turning into a blur in my mind.

Black hair, coal eyes, older than me, taller than me, popular with girls. . . It was on the tip of my tongue!

I hate when this happens!

That's when the door slammed open, and in came Naruto.

"Naruto. . .? What are you doing here?"

"I was bored," he grumbled. "And Sasuke's being a chicken butt."

I laughed. "How's Sasuke being a chicken butt?"

And, as soon as I said those words, it came to me. My eyes widened.

The answer I had been looking for. It was right in front of me, kinda.

Sasuke has black hair, coal eyes, girls chasing him. . . but this _other_ guy was taller. And older.

A relative? Possibly.

"Naruto!" I yelled out.

Naruto stopped mid-sentence; I hadn't even realized he had responded to my question.

"Does Sasuke have a relative that goes to this school!?"

"Why do you wanna know?" Naruto asked.

"Just. . . wondering. Well, does he?"

"Yeah, I think. He has an older brother; he _might_ go to this school." Naruto frowned. "Do you have any ramen?"

Yes! I figured it out! "Huh? No, I don't."

"Crap," Naruto mumbled.

"Do you know the guy's name?" I asked.

Naruto scratched his head. "Eh. . . it was. . ." He closed his eyes, trying to concentrate.

I waited.

"Name? . . . Name?" Naruto whispered.

"Do you know?"

"I can't remember!"

"Try to think: Chicken butt's older brother. Black hair, black eyes, tall . . ."

Naruto closed his eyes even tighter.

The door slammed open. . . again. Poor door. It must've been opened about thirty times today. It was Lee this time.

"Hey. . . Lee?" I murmured.

"Tenten! That unyouthful Shikamaru told me to give this to you! He was too lazy to bring it back. I didn't read it; that would be terrible if I did!" He announced proudly.

He handed me a new crumpled-up sheet of paper, and I read it:

_Where is it?_

This was fun. I like writing notes, especially with Neji because he doesn't get angry if you only write a few words on the paper.

_Park; last time I had it._

Ha! "Here. Give this to Neji. Tell him to come here next time -- it'll be quicker."

"Yes! Tenten-san!"

Before Lee left, I said, "Wait!"

He stopped in mid-run, and turned around.

I gulped. I wanted to tell him. . . to ask Sasuke the name, but it would be _so _awkward! I don't know why I was so interested in this guy. Maybe I just wanted to be able to believe that this was true:

That not all guys are idiots.

. . . And I wanted to know who this person was; maybe I could find and thank them.

"Um. . ." I murmured. "Could you ask Sasuke what the name of his older brother is?"

Lee paused for a moment. "Itachi."

I almost gasped. How did Lee know? "He goes to this school?"

"Yeah," Lee confirmed. "He's a senior."

And we're only freshmen!

"Oh, never mind, then." That answered my question. I was almost relieved to know that the person was real.

In my strange little world, sometimes I wonder if things are fake or reality.

Without a word, Lee left the room. Naruto was still trying to think of the name of that guy.

"What was his name?" He must not have been paying attention to Lee.

"Itachi?" I said, playing along with Naruto's stupidity.

"No, that's not it," Naruto replied. "I thought it started with an 'R.'"

I sighed. Naruto was unbelievable.

* * *

I was so bored I was counting the little specks on the ceiling.

The nurse came into the room. "How are you feeling?"

I stopped counting. "Fine. I think I can go now."

She smiled. "Tomorrow. Just to be sure."

I was about to go back to counting when she said, "You have a visitor."

I immediately sat up, expecting to see Lee with a dozen flowers with a "Get Well Soon!" card attached.

Instead, my roommate walked in.

Not Chicken-Butt; Stoic-Bastard.

He walked quietly in, and sat down on a chair in the corner of the room.

His eyes were closed, and he looked peaceful.

A few moments passed before I said quietly, "Not to be rude. . . but why are you here?"

"Why else? To take _it_ away from you." He didn't even open his eyes.

"Well, you could be here to visit someone who was just injured . . . and I told you, I lost it."

He 'Hn'-ed. "Like I would believe that."

"Well," I said, standing up. "Believe what you want; I know what happened."

He folded his arms across his chest.

"And. . . why are you so interested in me getting rid of the knife? Don't you have something better to do?"

He completely ignored me.

"Fine. Do whatever," I mumbled under my breath. "Stupid ass."

I think I'm using a little more _language_ than usual.

His eyes fluttered open. "Huh?"

"You heard me!" I yelled. "I know something's wrong! Tell me what it is!"

He looked down. "I don't have to tell you anything. Nothing's wrong."

"If you don't tell me," I began. "Then I won't know why you're acting like more of a jerk than usual."

"I'm not," he argued. "Where is it? Using weapons are against school policy."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I dropped it by a bench. It could be anywhere now."

"Hn." And he walked outside.

What's up with him?

I looked at the clock.

9:55pm.

This was torture! I wasn't tired, and I hated this. I stood up, and walked over to the small bathroom near the room.

The window was open. I snatched my journal; the only thing of mine that was here.

I peeked outside the bathroom door; the nurse wasn't around. I looked outside the window; it was only about a ten foot drop.

I could do this.

Easily.

I stuck my foot out of the window, and held onto the wall for support. When I had finally got all of my body outside, I held onto the window. I looked down, and felt a little dizzy.

I let go of the window, and crashed onto the ground.

I stood up, dusted off my pants, and made a run for it.

I know I was stupid. This was around the same time I was attacked yesterday.

But I hate hospitals! . . . or nurse's offices!

I heard the nurse enter the room I had previously been in. "Tenten!" I heard her shout.

I leaned against the brick building, waiting for her to eventually leave. After a few seconds of rummaging through the room, the lady closed the door behind her.

I just hoped she didn't think I was kidnapped or something. It's not her fault that I hate needles. It's the _needle's _fault. Yeah. I laughed.

Then I began running again.

**THE END**

Oh, so what's going to happen to Tenten? If you have any ideas, please tell me in the reviews. Even if you say you don't like my story, give reasons why, and I'll try to fix it. I just want to know what people think, and to make sure people are reading this! :)


	6. Escape

_Here it is: Chapter 6! :) (Finally xD) Sorry for the year-long writer's block. _

_Warning: There is some language in this chapter.  
_

_Oh, btw, I edited all the other chapters. It's just minor things that I fixed; nothing major._

_I've actually had this chapter on my computer for like two weeks, but I kinda forgot about putting it up. v___v_

_

* * *

_

I kept running until I didn't know where I was.

Crap.

I looked around, trying to find something I recognized. Nothing. I scratched my head. I figured I would be able to find my way home as soon as I left the nurse's office, but I didn't realize that this school was so _huge_.

That's what I get for not thinking ahead.

I looked at all the buildings surrounding me, but I couldn't figure out how to find _my_ building.

I felt the presence of someone behind me. It was another gift I had; besides weapons, I was able to tell when someone was nearby. Unless I wasn't paying attention: that was the only way people could surprise me.

I heard footsteps approaching. I gulped. _Don't turn around!_ I told myself. But, of course, my body didn't listen. As soon I was about to turn, I felt a knife pressed against my throat. My eyes widened, and I gulped.

_This is the end! My life -- about to be ended. _I closed my eyes. My knees felt weak beneath me. I didn't even finish high school, didn't even have my first kiss, didn't even do anything with my life.

Oh, God.

I don't want to die! Someone save me! I don't care who!

I felt tears threatening to spill out of my eyes. And I rarely cried.

I looked at my soon-to-be murderer. He had silver hair, which was slicked back, and light-colored eyes that glinted in the moonlight. He was taller than me, and was staring deep into my eyes. He had a smirk on his face. _Evil bast --_

I was about to finish my thought when he started laughing. Laughing! I looked at him, utterly confused.

He still hadn't moved the knife away from my throat.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

He wiped his eye. "Your face! Fuckin' priceless!" He sighed. "Like _hell_ I would kill somebody. I'm not that frickin' stupid."

So many questions popped into my head, so I started with the simplest one. "Who are you?"

"My name's Hidan." He took the knife away from my throat and slipped it in his pocket. "And you?"

"Tenten. What are you doing here?"

"What is this? Fuckin' twenty questions? How about you just thank me for not slashing you with this thing." He motioned to the knife, and then licked the blade.

"THANK YOU?" I screamed, incredulously, my voice suddenly getting higher.

"You're welcome," he murmured, with a smirk on his face.

"Ugh!" I groaned. "What are you doing here?" I repeated.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Going for a walk. I saw you escape from the nurse's office -- remembered you from yesterday -- so I figured it would be frickin' hilarious to scare the shit out of you!" He began laughing again. "It was worth it!"

A light bulb went off in my head. "How do you know me?"

"I'm in the same gang as Itachi. How else?" He continued looking at me. "I beat those fuckers up yesterday for you. You should thank me again."

I groaned. "Thanks."

He winked at me. "You're welcome. Sorry for scaring you, but you have to admit it was funny." He looked up at the sky. I was about to make some comment when he quickly said, "I better go. Later." He waved goodbye, and I quickly thought of something.

"Hidan!"

He turned around. "Hm?"

"How do I get to the park?" I realized I could probably get back to my room from there.

"Park? Oh yeah. Keep going this way --" He pointed in the direction he was going. "--And then take a left when you get to a big sign that says 'Konoha Academy Park -- Turn left.' And there you are," he said. "It doesn't take a frickin' rocket scientist."

"Thanks!"

And then he disappeared. I sighed, and kept walking. I heard a rustle in the bushes beside me, and a figure walked out. I was about to beat the figure unconscious when he said,

"Tenten! It's me, Neji."

I paused. "Neji? What are you doing here?"

He kicked a fallen tree branch out of the way and walked over to me. "What am _I_ doing here? Don't you mean what are _you_ doing here?"

"I escaped from the nurse's office," I explained calmly. "You?"

He snatched a shiny object out of his pocket, which I recognized as the knife that I had took with me -- what, yesterday? I rolled my eyes. "That again? You have serious knife issues."

Wordlessly, he threw the weapon as far as he could -- deep into the forest, lost forever.

"What. The. _Hell_?" I said. "That was mine!" I knew I had told Neji I was going to get rid of it, but I didn't actually _plan_ on doing that.

"It's against school policies."

I scoffed. "Goody two-shoes."

Neji turned and walked away.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, running up behind him. "You're just going to leave me?"

He nodded his head.

"You're not worried that someone will try to attack me again?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "No. It is your fault for running away."

I groaned. "Well . . ." I looked Neji straight in the eyes. "It's good to know that people care about me," I murmured sarcastically.

* * *

"HEH?!" I screamed loudly. "Midterms! Why didn't anyone tell me?"

I slammed my head on the desk. I should have stayed in the nurse's office.

It was school, on Friday, and I had just discovered that it was midterms for all of the classes.

I lifted my head from my desk. Shikamaru, who was sitting in front of me, leaned back in his chair. "Midterms? Oh. Ino told me to tell you. We have midterms." He scratched his head. "Guess I forgot."

FORGOT! FORGOT! How the hell can you forget _that_?

"Heh. Thanks." My eye twitched.

He shrugged his shoulders, and sat up straight in his chair.

I hadn't been in this school from the beginning of the year, so I didn't know anything.

It was Math first . . . well, specifically, Geometry.

I closed my eyes, relaxing for a moment, and then looked at the paper in front of me. I breathed out loudly.

Okay. Let's begin.

_Number 1 . . ._

My mouth dropped open. I'm doomed!

Sai, who sat to my left, was watching me closely. Neji was on my right and his pencil was circling answers so fast that I didn't know if he even read the question.

Stupid geniuses.

I looked up at Sai, who, after noticing me looking at him, smiled.

I twirled my pencil in my hand. How was I supposed to concentrate with him staring at me?

I tried to put on a face that said _'What the heck are you looking at?_' and he must have realized. He shifted his paper towards me.

Now I understood.

I gulped, and looked up at Kurenai. She was busy with other things, her eyes glued to the computer. I looked to Sai, then to Kurenai. Then Kurenai to Sai. Then Sai to Kurenai again. And this continued for a few more seconds.

_She won't catch me cheating . . . right? (A/N: I am not promoting cheating! Okaayy? xD)  
_

I thought Sai was pretty smart, but after thinking _why_ he was doing this, I was at a total loss.

No, no. I can't cheat. It's wrong. It's not like me. I beat people up. I break rules. But one rule I don't break is cheating. I-I'm not good with these types of things. I'm not a very good liar either.

I looked back to my paper. Then back to Sai's.

_A_ was the answer to the first question. Shoot! I didn't mean to look!

I looked to Neji. He was just holding his pencil in his hand, staring at his paper. I could see him staring at me through his peripheral vision. He was waiting to see what I would do.

I circled _A_ on my paper.

Did you ever feel like your heart was about to jump out of your chest?

I did. Right now.

Next is _C. _Then _C _again. _D, B, A, D._

I noticed that the last three answers spelled the word 'bad'. How ironic.

By this time I felt as if it were five-thousand degrees in the room.

I was about to circle the next answer when the phone rang, and Kurenai went to pick it up.

_B._

"Tenten!" Kurenai yelled, after she had already put the phone back.

The blood drained from my face. She caught me! What do I do?

"Please come here."

I abruptly stood up, and walked over to Kurenai. My knees nearly gave out as I made the long (or at least it seemed that way) walk up to her desk. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Neji smirking. Grrr. . .

"The guidance counselor wishes to speak to you regarding your adjustment to this school," she whispered to me.

I let out a sigh of relief, which she noticed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yep," I replied happily, before leaving the classroom.

* * *

I failed my Math midterm, obviously. I had completed less than half of the test before I had to leave, and when I had completed it, Sai wasn't there. So I failed. I was almost happy; cheating felt so _wrong_.

Science midterm, as Shikamaru would say it, was troublesome. Orochimaru is just, I don't know, a _weird_ guy overall. He has snakes in his classroom. _Poisonous_ snakes. History was okay. My best subject is history, so I'm pretty sure I passed.

Right now it's lunch, and there's nothing out-of-the-ordinary happening. It was nice to be back to school. It felt strange thinking that -- any normal person would _want_ to stay home from school, unless they hate nurse's offices. Like me.

Ino and Sakura were sitting on either side of me. Usually, they would be sitting together, but they were in an argument (or disagreement, as Sakura called it) over who Sasuke liked better.

_Flashback_

_"He likes me better, piggy! It's so OBVIOUS!" Sakura was yelling at Ino, and Ino stomped her foot._

_"No! Have you seen the way he looks at me?" Ino knocked on Sakura's forehead. "For having such a large forehead, there sure is nothing going on in there, huh?"_

_Sakura growled. "Pig!"_

_"Forehead!" Ino spat._

_Before this argument escalated, I decided to stop it. I stood in the middle of both of them. "Stop arguing! Listen, why don't you just ask him?"_

_Even though I knew the answer -- neither. Sasuke was completely devoid of emotions. Along with Neji. Although Sasuke probably has more of a heart than Neji, I thought, remembering when Neji said he would just leave me alone yesterday._

_"We were not arguing," Sakura stated. "We were disagreeing."_

_Ino frowned. "No, we were arguing."_

_"Disagreeing."_

_"Arguing!"_

_"Disag--!"_

_"I'm going to go ahead of you guys. See ya at lunch." I did not want to hear their feud of whether earlier was a disagreement or an argument._

Which brings us to the present.

"We can't just ask Sasuke," Ino grumbled. "Sasuke's like -- what? -- the _hottest_ guy in school. Unless . . ."

Sakura grinned. "Unless . . . you ask him . . . for us?" It was more of a question than a statement, in my opinion. I sighed. I hate when someone asks their friend to ask a guy if he likes her.

"No." I closed my eyes, folded my arms, and leaned back in my chair.

"Why not?" Ino asked.

"Because I won't."

Sakura frowned. "Why won't you -- oh, by the way, Neji's staring at you."

"That's nice," I said calmly. But inside, I was thinking, _Why is Neji staring at me??_

"You don't care?" Ino said slowly.

"Not at all. Neji's a creep -- didn't I tell you that when I first met you? So it's nothing unusual."

* * *

"Wow, I'm exhausted!" I collapsed on my bed. This had been the longest week of my life. I had nearly been killed like five times, hadn't had much sleep lately, been bored to death in a nurse's office for about twenty-four hours, and to top it all off, I had midterms, which I FAILED.

And, of course, the usual: Having Neji and Sasuke as roommates, but I was getting used to that now. I have been here for what, _two weeks?_

I hugged my pillow, and eventually drifted off to sleep.

_I looked behind me -- three large guys were chasing after me. One of them had a gun. I gulped and ran faster._

_No matter how fast I ran, they seemed to be coming closer each time I looked back. _

_It began raining. Very hard. I nearly slipped in a puddle of water. There was lightning striking in the distance, and every few seconds, thunder would rumble. _

_I was beginning to panic. Then I heard gun shots, and I realized that one of the guys had pulled the trigger. _

_"Stop!" I yelled at them. "Stop it! Just stop it!"_

_They didn't reply, so I closed my eyes, waiting for one of them to shoot me this time. I stumbled over a rock, and opened my eyes. In front of me was a cliff. I looked down, and realized I couldn't see the ground._

_Shoot._

_What should I do?_

_I looked behind me -- the three guys were coming even closer._

_I looked down again, and I jumped._

I immediately shot up in my bed. I was panting. That seemed so . . . realistic. I wonder why, maybe because something _similar_ happened before? What was that called? Post-Traumatic Stress? Nah. It was probably just some normal nightmare, maybe slightly similar to the little incident.

I glanced over at the clock. 2:08 AM.

Tomorrow -- well today, but I was too tired to be technical about things -- was Saturday, and I planned to sleep _very_ late, but now I couldn't fall asleep again! I glanced over at Neji and Sasuke, who, as far as I could tell, were asleep.

I stood up, and opened the door leading to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. I definitely looked tired. I frowned. Maybe someone was awake still?

I carefully left the room, gently closing the door, and looked down the hall. First, I leaned my ear against Ino, Sakura, and Hinata's door. I heard soft snoring. Nope.

Naruto, Kiba, and Sai? Nope. I could hear Naruto snoring.

I neared Lee, Gaara, and Kankuro's door.

"If I want to maintain my youth, I must get some sleep! Please stop messing with your puppets!" I rolled my eyes. Lee.

"Why don't you just go sleep somewhere else then? I'm busy fixing my puppets. Go see Gai-sensei or something." Kankuro. He was disturbing.

"Silence. Both of you." Gaara. He . . . scared me.

I groaned. Why were they the only ones awake?

I would have rather dealt with Naruto, Sai, and Kiba than them. Even Shikamaru, Choji, or Shino.

Anybody but Lee, Gaara, and Kankuro!

Wait, scratch that.

Fangirls are worse than them. Way worse.

So . . . I sighed, eventually giving up. I knocked on the door.

I hoped and prayed that somehow they wouldn't creep me out like they usually did.

I was . . . wrong. Could anything ever go my way, just once? Of course not!

There was Lee, standing there in his green, tight pajamas. He had one of those sleep masks on, pushed up onto his head so he could see me. The blindfold had a picture of Gai-sensei on it, and he was wearing fluffy green slippers with -- shocker here -- Gai sensei on them. I put on a disgusted face. Obsessive, much?

Looking past Lee, I could see Kankuro working with puppets on a table, a small lamp placed next to him. He was looking up at me, paint all over his face. Did he sleep with paint on?

Standing next to Kankuro, arms folded, was Gaara. He was glaring at me, those eyes of his looking as if he was just in the process of murdering someone. I just hope that wouldn't be me.

"U-um, sorry for interrupting." I noticed the tension in the room, even Lee not being his usual self.

Lee seemed to snap out of it. "That is okay, Tenten!" He clapped his hands together, and motioned for me to come in. "What are you doing up at this unyouthful hour?"

"I . . . I can't sleep. What are you guys doing?"

Kankuro returned to his work, while Gaara began watching him, but you could tell that he was listening to me.

"I need to get my sleep! And I'm never going to be able to get up at six in the morning to run my daily one-hundred laps around the school if I go to bed at two o'clock!" Lee seemed to be really upset about this. He's usually hyper, but right now, he was sad.

"Oh, I see," I murmured, trying to devise a solution to this problem. "Why don't you work somewhere else, Kankuro? That way Gaara and Lee can get some sleep."

"Gaara never sleeps," Kankuro answered, putting his tools on the table for a moment. "Maybe you should just go back to your room, and mind your own business."

My mouth opened, and I clenched my fists. "You know what you can do? You can just take your puppets and --"

"Kankuro, let's go," Gaara said. I looked over at him. Why? Why would _Gaara_ help me?

"Whatever," Kankuro mumbled. "I'll just go somewhere else, seeing that this argument will take the whole night if I put up a fight." He stood up, grabbed his puppet and tools, and opened the door. "Coming, Gaara?"

Gaara nodded his head, and walked out the door along with Kankuro.

Lee was smiling. "Thank you, lovely Tenten!"

I blushed from embarrassment. "You're welcome." That had been surprisingly easy.

I walked out of the room, and my tiredness seemed to hit me right then and there.

I leaned against the wall for support, but I began to slide down the wall, eventually falling onto the carpeted floor, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

When I woke up a few hours later, I noticed that the carpet was surprisingly comfortable. Wait . . . this wasn't the carpet. I had returned to my bed. How?

My roommates were still asleep, but I noticed that Neji's shoes weren't next to his bed like before. They were farther away. Maybe I just didn't realize before that they were over there earlier. It didn't necessarily mean _Neji_ carried me.

I mean, _Neji_? Carry _me?_ Nah.

But maybe . . .

I never finished that last thought, since I fell asleep once again.

* * *

**THE END**

_Ooh. xD Who carried Tenten to her bed? I figured I should add some NejiTen in here since you guys deserve it. Thanks, guys!_

_*is happy* _

_I know the things in this chapter are sorta random (I'm trying to get used to writing fanfiction again D:), but something interesting will happen (hopefully!) in the next chapter!  
_


End file.
